


Caçador de Corações

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Aproximaram-se lentamente do seu objeto, os dentes fincando com força deliberada e penetrando, não tão fundo no começo, contudo exerceu mais força conseguindo assim pegar um pedaço. O sabor de metal inundou sua língua, criando uma festa paradisíaca, afrodisíaca que deixava o seu corpo ainda mais desperto e mais vivo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caçador de Corações

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Travessuras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016642) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 
  * Inspired by [Investigação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035886) by [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune), [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



Para algumas pessoas a vida é uma explosão de felicidade, selvagem, crua e bruta. Um terremoto avassalador que derruba casas, abre crateras e destrói vidas sem se importar. Outras possuem vidas em uma eternidade eterna. Uma pequena gota de nada, nem evoluindo, nem diminuindo e nem representando alguma coisa. Para algumas pessoas a vida era um eterno... Algumas vidas são uma busca. Por aquele presente especial que quando aberto revela a verdade, como se as peças do quebra-cabeça se juntasse umas as outras criando uma imagem, um sentindo único. Nem sempre é sabido o que se procura, nem sempre é algo claro com algum significado, às vezes apenas a busca em si era o que importava. Aquele rompante de vontade, aquela ignição que lhe dava o arranque para frente. Isso era a única coisa que importava.

Ajoelhado no chão quente de verão, com o vento artificial e sublime tocando o seu rosto, tais pensamentos se atabalhoavam em sua mente dispersa. Inebriada. Ao seu lado uma faca repousava quieta e calma, a perfeita imagem da indiferença mesmo que seu corpo estivesse vermelho intenso demais um pecado acumulado. A sua frente gotas se dirigiam ao chão de maneira rítmica, frequente e certa; esparramando-se logo que atingia a superfície juntando-se aos seus irmãos que jazia ali em uma paz viscosa e silenciosa. Espelhava de maneira irritada ao metal não tão longe de si. O gotejar era o único barulho audível. Nem a respiração era sentida, além de um leve movimento do tórax.

Nem este era perceptível. Um movimento tão leve e breve que passava facilmente despercebido devido à força extraordinária nele contido, embora estivesse escondido em um espartilho tão vermelho quando as manchas que lhe atingiam através de seus braços erguidos em forma de prece. Dedos longos, esbeltos e esguios, finos e delicados em forma de concha para aquilo que ainda pulsava sem perceber que tinha perdido sua utilidade alguns minutos atrás. Seus olhos eram duas esferas solares e fixas, orbitando o pulsar com interesse peculiar, avaliando, procurando e buscando por alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele tinha certeza se podia encontrar.

_Sou um buscador, então._

O pensamento se destacou dos outros, como um pequeno peixe que pula do mar interrompendo a plena ordem do caos de seu estado tão paradisíaco. Não que prestou qualquer atenção. Sua busca estava naquele pulsar que começava a parar, embora estivesse quente e vivo. Tinha pouco tempo. Tinha que agir rápido. Sua língua passou pelos lábios de maneira viciosa, de maneira sexual e maníaca; sua boca se entreabriu de maneira lenta, de maneira ponderada. Seus dentes expostos, perfeitamente enfileirados e brancos, perfeitos como o resto de seu corpo marcado por sua história de uma forma que apenas ele compreenderia.

Aproximaram-se lentamente do seu objeto, os dentes fincando com força deliberada e penetrando, não tão fundo no começo, contudo exerceu mais força conseguindo assim pegar um pedaço. O sabor de metal inundou sua língua, criando uma festa paradisíaca, afrodisíaca que deixava o seu corpo ainda mais desperto e mais vivo. Como sempre acontecia por esses dias, não tinha noção de quem era, de onde veio e para onde iria. Seu corpo era apenas e tão somente um grande universo em criação, se expandindo para alem de si e para alcançar o grande exterior.

O coração rolou de seus dedos quando ele deitou-se em suas pernas, levantou as mãos até a sua face, vermelhas e cruas. Mexeu os dedos para saber se ainda lhe pertenciam, causando arrepios pelo o seu corpo chegando até a espinha, chegando até o seu sexo. Ainda sorria maliciosamente quando as mãos agarraram o membro com força, causando a fricção tão necessária para sua liberação. O universo explodiu o seu corpo, liberando-se em ondas e mais ondas de eternas durações indo em direção ao céu, em direção à origem de tudo e tocando o nada.

_Eu sou Hisoka. Trabalho como advogado. Eu matei alguém. Comi um coração. Uma busca que termina. Uma busca que começa._

Aos poucos seu cérebro fora voltando à realidade, fora voltando para dentro de seu corpo. Uma grande sensação de vazio assolava o seu corpo duramente. Por isso levantou-se, tinha que terminar o que aconteceu, que tinha que terminar. O vazio ainda não era tão grande, embora presente... Havia pessoas que têm vidas em uma explosão de felicidade, outras um eternidade eterna, outras sempre em busca de algo e algumas possuem uma vida que apenas pode ser definida em uma mordida. 

 

 


End file.
